Many software products typically provide sample initial scripts for installation and configuration under select environments. However, the provided scripts may not cover all environments. Additionally, some specific steps for unusual conditions, such as specific environment parameters or additional configurations related to an environment may not be included in the scripts. As such, a skilled administrator may need to customize the provided script to fit a specific new condition or environment.